


Fantasy 7: Mr Natural

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a different kind of fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 7: Mr Natural

## Fantasy 7: Mr Natural

by Fyrbyrd

I was reminded that I haven't archived this yet. So here it is

Spoilers for Siege   
Could be considered non con, but it is a fantasy.

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 6: To Handle This Mission 

* * *

Blair collapsed onto his couch a beer in his hand still trying to come down from the day he had had. 

And oh, what a day it had been. His first day with Jim at the station had turned into a siege! And he had played hide and seek with dangerous terrorists of the home grown kind! 

The day had started out sooo well. Going to the station with Jim he had been so excited! Then Jim had given him a little fantasy to go on with that morning in the toilet. Oh that had been good, that had been really good. 

But then he had to fight for his life against those terrorists, almost being shot! Before being caught and taken to their leader. Their leader Garrett Kincaid. The leader he had come up close with, right in his face and he had looked him right in the eye, God he had cold eyes. The man believed him too, he knew that, when he had said he was important and a cop. Kincaid kept grabbing him at one point he came so close he could have leaned out and...... 

"I guess I could use a man like you." 

"Mr. Natural here is coming with me. He's my protection." 

"Why am I getting singled out?" 

"Now, we will rendezvous at Camp Liberty as planned." 

"Don't worry about it, Serpico. You're one of the lucky ones. You're coming with me." 

Then he had tried to tell the truth, but Kincaid either didn't believe him or didn't care. He would have taken him to Camp Liberty..... 

Blair closed his eyes and began to slip into a new and different fantasy. 

* * *

The Huey headed out into the countryside, somewhere deep in the forests was Camp Liberty. The cops had never learned exactly where it was, and now Blair was going there. If Jim didn't come looking for him, he was sure he would not be leaving the place alive. 

Kincaid was sitting beside him, staring at him with the cold predatory eyes, he never said a word. He didn't really need a hostage now, they had successfully escaped, but still Kincaid wanted him for something... 

The chopper finally came into land inside a fenced off compound. It had taken a few hours to get there and Blair was cold. His adrenalin rush had long since passed, and though he was scared shitless, he knew there really was nothing he could do about it. 

Kincaid leapt out of the chopper only to learn that his men had been captured at the station. Alton and Morrison may have been freed but now many others had been captured. He took Alton aside as he and Morrison led Blair from the chopper. 

"Take him to my quarters, he is a hostage and he is not leaving my sight. Anybody, and I mean anybody that touches him will answer to me." 

"Yes sir," answered Alton as he rejoined Morrison. They led Blair away while Kincaid met with his men to figure out what to do. 

* * *

Kincaid's quarters were spartan, but there was a double bed in the room, a wardrobe and dresser, desk and chair and an old style woodheater. Only writing material was on the table, no computer. Kincaid obviously left that to other people. The heater was going, and Blair was very glad of that, he was cold, and where ever he was, was cold too. 

He sat down on the bed as close to the heater as he could get. His hands were still tied in front of him and he wondered how long they would remain that way and what possible plans Kincaid could have for him now. 

Kincaid entered a few minutes later. He shut and locked the door behind him. "Get up," he said approaching Blair with a knife. 

Blair froze his eyes only on the knife approaching him. 

"I said get up," snapped Kincaid as he reached for Blair arms and pulled him to his feet, then cut the ties that bound his arms. "Now strip, and I mean everything. Keeping you naked will keep you in one place. It's too damn cold to be running around this place without clothes. So strip, now." 

Blair was rubbing his wrists when Kincaid started to talk. He at first could not believe what he had heard, but could see that it was in deed a good way to keep him from trying to escape. Very slowly he began to do as he was ordered, after all the man was carrying a knife. 

Kincaid had gone to the wardrobe and taken off his coat placing it on a hanger. He then locked the closet and turned to check on his prisoner. "Come on now, Mr Natural. I would have thought a guy like you wouldn't mind getting naked." 

Blair just stared at the man, "I am not a cop." 

"So you've said. What else would you be to be with Ellison, unless of course, you're his piece of ass?" 

Blair stopped undressing. 

"You think that makes a difference to me? I learned a long time ago that women are not to be trusted. There are no women at Camp Liberty, never has been, never will be. So I guess your sorry ass is worth a bit to me." 

Blair gulped when he realised what Kincaid was implying. 

"I told you I could use a man like you. And I sure intend on using you, so get those clothes off, you ain't going to be needin' them ever again. And I can assure you, the cops ain't ever going to find us here." 

Blair froze. Kincaid wanted to fuck him! And he was pretty sure that if he didn't cooperate, he would be made to. 

"Come on, boy. Quit stalling, or we'll go out to the compound and the rest of the militia can watch what I do with you." 

Blair could see that the man meant it. He was down to his jeans which he quickly disposed of along with his boots and socks. That left him in t-shirt and boxers. 

"All of it," ordered Kincaid. 

Blair pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it. He saw Kincaid eyes take in his naked chest with the nipple ring in. Hestitantly he slipped his finger into the the waistband of his boxers, and very slowly, pulled the plaid cloth down. Kincaid's eyes watched hungrily like a wolf waiting for a feast. They slipped to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

"Mmm, hmm. Mr Natural, I really like what I see," said Kincaid as he began to strip himself, starting with his jeans after kicking iff his boots. Only his boxers went down with the long pants, revealing his straining erection. "Get over to the bed, don't want you catching cold. I'll soon have you all warmed up." 

Shivering, Blair did as he was told, he knew from experience that Garrett Kincaid did what he wanted, whatever the consequences. 

The bed kinked and the man slid in and much to Blair's surprise was soon all over him with mouth and hands. First there was a tongue down his throat, it pulled back out and attacked his neck then his nipples. He just lay there with his eyes glazed. Hands were fondling his cock and balls and the nipple that was not under teeth. 

"Oh God," moaned Blair at the onslaught. 

"Thank you," came the reply and Blair wasn't sure whether it was from what he was feeling or if Kincaid thought he was talking about him? 

The hand moved from his cock and balls and moved towards his anus, circling, teasing. 

He raised his hips and legs allowing further access, the lips never left his nipples, moving from one to the other. The teasing hand fumbled away seeking something, finidng it, fumbled some more before returning, slick and demanding entrance of at least one finger. 

The finger soon got in and Blair was moaning some more. 

'No, no, I'm not supposed to like this,' he thought as his legs moved to give the man better access. 

Kincaid moved slowly between his legs as his finger was joined by another and they moved around inside Blair. And he wanted more. 

"Oh, Oh, yeah," he moaned, 'No, no this can't be happening.' 

The invading fingers became a trio and they were moving in and out of him and his hips were following the movement, wanting more, needing more. 

The fingers left him and he cried out with their loss. Only moments later he felt the blunt end of Kincaid's cock push at his entrance. He raised up, legs on his chest, and helped to pull it in, and then the man was moving in, out, in out. 

Oh god this is good  
No it's not good, can't be good  
Oh god this is great  
No, not great can't be great  
Oh man, do me do me good  
No don't touch me  
Fuck me, fuck me  
No, no, no, no  
Yes, yes, yes  
 **YES YES YES**  
Oh god goooood  
Argggghhhhh 

The scream echoed around the warehouse, as Blair came and came. He wiped his hand off on a stray piece of cloth and looked around. Now where had that come from, he wondered. Could he really have been so turned on by that terrorist? 

The evidence was before him, and over him. He scambled to clean up, feeling just a little guilty over his little dark fantasy. Wouldn't be good if Ellison dropped by, he'd most likely smell it too. And he couldn't have that. The man might get the wrong idea or was that right idea? 

The End  
(To be continued in Fantasy 8: Oh Jealousy and I Could Use A Man Like You) 

* * *

End Fantasy 7: Mr Natural by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
